theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor
} Taylor } Biographical Information Birthdate 17th November, 1986 (Hybrid Age: 1) Perpetual Age 25 Created By Natalie Status Deceased Occupation Nomad Species Human-Vampire Hybrid Gender Male Height 5'7" (138cm) Hair Color Brown Eye Color Gold Skin Color Pale } Family Information Family Members Imperial Coven } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 5 Last Seen Season 5 Played By Skandar Keynes Taylor was a human-vampire hybrid from the Imperial Coven and was killed in the contention during Season 5, which was in the final confrontation with the The Old Ones, The Sovereign Coven, The Inferior Pack, and the proficiencies of the Bennett Witches. Not much is known about him and he is only mentioned briefly when Wade sent him out to hunt with Fred, Warren, Logan and Heather. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the human-vampire hybrid gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Human-Vampire Hybrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new human-vampire hybrids who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Human-Vampire Hybrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed: ' Human-Vampire Hybrids are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Human-Vampire Hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control:' Human-Vampire Hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can switch off their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt; allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A human-vampire hybrid without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the human-vampire hybrid will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampire-witch hybrids who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Human-Vampire Hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampire-witch hybrids; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Dream Manipulation:' Human-Vampire Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. The human-vampire hybrid can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Human-Vampire Hybrids can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Old One if they are weak enough. *'Heightened Senses: '''This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion:' Human-Vampire Hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A human-vampire hybrid stops aging once their born. Upon their transactional birth, human-vampire hybrid then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a human-vampire hybrid is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing:' Human-Vampire Hybrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Anger': If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a human-vampire hybrid's strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Day Walking': Since Human-Vampire Hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their human heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Eidetic Memory': Human-Vampire Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a human-vampire hybrid to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a human-vampire hybrid's skin. Human-Vampire Hybrids cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. *'Heart Extraction:' Removing the heart of a human-vampire hybrid will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Human-Vampire Hybrids cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they somehow get in they will presumably suffocate. *'Magic:' Human-Vampire Hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Human-Vampire Hybrids cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:''' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal human-vampire hybrids but not to The Old Ones. Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural